If I Don't Have You
by crazyvi
Summary: DxS When it appears that Sam might leave, Danny makes sure she knows his feelings for her first. Oneshot


Here is a new oneshot. If I Don't Have You

**Summary:** DxS When it appears that Sam might leave, Danny makes sure she knows his feelings for her first.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or the Backstreet Boy song If I Don't Have You

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Everyday, girl, I wake up and pray  
That you'll come back home  
And don't take too long  
Cuz since you've been gone  
Everything's gone a bit wrong  
I wish you were here  
Holding me near_

Danny couldn't believe what he had heared. Sam might leave him! He'd just gotten off the phone with her and she told him the news. He headed downstairs. He wanted to know all the details about this. He didn't want her to leave. They were about to turn 17 and he felt he finally had it in him to tell her how he felt. But might not get the chance if she left.

_You know I'd go out of my mind  
If you ever left my heart behind  
So I'm beggin' you please (so I'm beggin', beggin' you please)  
Bring you sweet love back to me (Please come back to me)_

As he walked, or rather ran to Sam's house, his mind went wild with all kids of ideas on what would happen to him if she really was leaving. The first thing that came to mind was how would he find her again. He knew somehow he had to. He just couldn't let her go forever. He wanted her more than anything, and would do anything to keep her here with him.

_If I don't have you (don't have you)  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I can't go on in this world alone  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if I don't have you) _

_If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
Girl I would die (girl I would die)  
I'm a star with no light  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you_

The next thing he tought of, was what if he never found her and he was gone from his life forever. He couldn't let that happen, he knew somehow he would find her. Yet he couldn't shake the thought from his mind that that was a possibility. _NO!_ He yelled to himself, _I won't let that happen, I'll make sure she's mine forever._ Even though he could not prove she loved him back, he just knew it.

_Late at night I reach to hold you tight  
But you're not there (you're just not there baby)  
I know you still care (I know you still care)  
And oh how I miss your soft, tender, lovely kiss  
You'd give to me (to me)  
So tenderly_

Stopping by her house, he took a breath before heading to the door. He knocked on the door, expecting, that if Sam answered, she'd be sad. But when she opened the door, she seemed happy. That he could not figure out. "Um Sam, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Danny walked inside and up to her room.

"Well you just told me you were moving to another state next month."

"Oh, that, well I.."

"Wait, first I have something to tell you." Danny decided he couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell her now. He couldn't bear to hear the sad news again and not tell her that he loved her. Quickly forming the words in his head, he watched as she attempted to speak again, before he had her be quiet again.

_We used to feel  
That time would stand still  
When I see you baby it will  
So hurry home (so hurry, come home to me)  
You know your man needs you so (oh girl you just don't know)_

"Danny, what is going on?"

"Please just let me talk." Danny took in a breath before continuing. "Sam, there's something I've wanted to say, for a long time now."

"Well, Danny I have something..."

"Sam please listen to me. I know its a bad time to tell you, but I finally feel I can. And I didn't want you leaving without me telling you."

"This is what I'm trying to say."

"Sam, listen please. I really, really love you Sam. And I'm not afraid to admit it now. I don't want you to go." 

"Danny, if I could say something now." 

"I'll do anything to keep you here with me Sam." It seemed he didn't hear what she said.

_If I don't have you (don't have you)  
If I don't have you I don't know what I'd do  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I just wanna hold you  
I can't go on (can't go on)  
In this world alone  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if I don't have you)  
If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
If you say goodbye I would die  
Oh I would die (girl I would die)  
I would die if I don't have you  
I'm a star with no light (no light, whoa!)  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you_

"Danny!" Sam grabbed him by his shoulders. She was so happy he told her that, but she couldn't get him to stop talking long enough for her to tell him the way she felt.

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I really do." Sam blushed and so did Danny. 

"So why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"For the same reason you did not tell me. But I have more to say."

"What is it?"

_You know I'd go crazy without you (don't have you)  
If I don't have you I don't know what I'd do  
To hold on to (to hold on to)  
I just wanna hold you  
I can't go on (can't go on)  
In this world alone (in this world alone)  
Baby it's true (baby it's true if I don't have you)_

"Well, I talked to my parents, and they said that since I'm almost 17, they would let me stay here with grandma if I wanted to."

"Really! That would be great!"

"I know, and that's why I said I was gonna stay here." Danny hugged her, then kissed her. He was so happy. He wouldn't have to say goodbye. He really would have her forever now.

_If you say goodbye (you say goodbye)  
If you say goodbye I would die  
Oh I would die (girl I would die)  
Girl, I know I would die  
I'm star with no light  
A day with no night  
If I don't have you_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


End file.
